


Bane's First Outing

by GreenArchitect



Series: Bane and Blake Sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G [5]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible title I know. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ It's exactly what the story is. Bet you thought this series was dead huh? Behold it is not! I've been sitting on a few for this series. Mostly cause I forgot about it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bane's First Outing

“Little Bird, you do realize that since I removed my mask I’ve been out in public several times without being recognized, right?”

“Yeah but that was at night! And not that many people were out!”

“But there were people out and they hardly gave me a glance. People generally don’t look into the eyes of strangers anyway.”

“But what about when someone does give you a second look? You could be recognized! And then they’d take you away and put you in some federal prison! Or worse!”

John felt his fingers beginning to go numb with anxiety at just the thought of Bane being taken away from him. He knew Bane was itching to get out of the apartment but he just couldn’t bear the thought of what could happen if someone recognized him. Then what? John knew that at best Bane would be sent somewhere like Guantanamo and at worst executed. He hadn’t quite fully forgiven Bane for his involvement in the Occupation but as they spent more time discussing it, he found that he understood Bane’s motivations. Maybe Bane deserved to be tried for his crimes and maybe John was being a terrible person for loving him still, but John wasn’t going to let that happen. Bane was doing good and changing the world. Surely that counted for something.

John’s thoughts were interrupted by gentle but firm hands grasping his shoulders to anchor him. “Habibi, nothing bad is going to happen. I’m not recognizable without my mask and my voice is a lot different as well. However to ease your mind, the League has extraction plans for us in place if I’m ever recognized. In addition to that, I’ve got several safe houses within Gotham as well as outside of the city limits.” He kissed John’s forehead.

“Extraction plans? For us?”

‘Ofcourse. Did you think I would leave you? Never, Habibi. I would die before I left you.”He paused uncertainly. “Would you not want to come with me?”

“Yes! I would come with you. How could you think that I wouldn’t? You’re not the only one who is in love here.” Bane couldn’t help but chuckle with relief at the way John had gripped his shirt and the fire in the smaller man’s eyes.

“Then let us not continue to spend our days in this apartment. I’d like to take you out on proper dates like those romantic movies you love so much.”

*******************  
John tried to argue more but Bane had made a strong case so he relented and agreed on the condition that they took small steps. This was the first of their longer outings. John had told him so much about his experiences at St Swithin’s that it was the first place Bane wanted to visit. It was actually a decent opportunity because it wasn’t as crowded since the orphanage was primarily housing boys at Wayne Manor. The downtown location was more or less a rec center now. So there they were at St. Swithin’s.

“John it’s good to see you. Who’s your friend?”

“This is my boyfriend, Matthew.” John fought to keep from panicking as Bane reached to shake Father O’reilly’s hand. Bane had never had a real name outside of his father’s last name which he refused to use. So they ended up with Matthew. John wasn’t a fan of it but he agreed it would be best to use a common name.

“Ah, a strong biblical name. Nice to meet you Matthew. Or do you prefer Matt?” O’reilly smiled warmly and beckoned the men inside. John breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Bane was right about not being recognizable. O’reilly didn’t even stare at the scars.

“Either works just fine for me, Father.”

“Very well then, Matthew. What brings you two here so early in the morning? Surely there are more interesting things to do than to come to a crumbling orphanage.”

“Well we thought we’d come help with the cleaning. Raul and Tim told me that you were doing a massive clean up now that the place wasn’t as crowded.”

“You mean they complained and whined about how much work it was and tried to con you and your friend into coming to help. Those two are incorrigible.” Father O’Reilly sighed and shook his head. “We could use the help, though. Who knew an orphanage would have so much stuff.” The older man chuckled and led them to the basement where several boys were stacking boxes and hauling trash.

“Yo, Blake where you been at?” A tall red haired boy dropped the box he was carrying and strolled over to them. He eyed Bane carefully and John held is breath. James was a smart kid and John wondered idly if this was going to go badly. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Matthew.”

“And?”

“And what?”

"Why are you here? I don’t know you. You could be some mass murderer or something.” James fixed him with a hard stare but Bane just chuckled.

“James stop tryin' to act tough. He’s obviously John’s friend! Why else would he be here?” Another boy threw a balled up newspaper at James while the others laughed.

“Yeah! Matt could wipe the floor with your punk ass anyway. He ain’t gonna be scared of some pimple faced punk like you.” The other boys howled at this and John sighed with relief as James smirked and held out a fist.

“Yeah, whatever. I hope you’re as cool as John.” John was just about to explain James’ fist when Bane promptly gave the boy a fist pound. Where’d he learn that?

“I’m actually cooler than John.” Bane grinned at John and turned back to James. “Think you could use the help?”

“Heck yeah!” James broke into a smile and pointed to the boxes that they were going through. and Bane followed him. “We gotta get rid of the broken stuff and take it out to the dumpster. Think you could get the boxes on the top shelves? Rudy and me almost broke our necks trying to get ‘em.” Bane nodded and easily grabbed the first box, handing it to James. “Thanks, Matt.”

**************************************************************************************************************

"I am fine, Habibi!" Bane grinned as John looked at him warily. "Just a bit of a cough from the dust in here" He heaved a huge box onto the table and pulled John close. “You are worrying so much that I’m afraid you’ll be the one getting sick.” He gave John a chaste kiss and turn to pull another box from the closet. The morning was going well and the boys had taken a shine to “Matt”. The younger boys even more so as Bane was more than happy to let them climb atop him as their own personal giant. They’d all fallen into easy conversation about sports, the upcoming holidays and of course girls. Bane lied easily when the boys asked him questions about himself and John slowly stopped worrying as much. Very slowly.

“Well sorry for caring about my boyfriend.”

“I knew it!”James stood in the doorway with a huge grin.”Rich owes me! I knew you two weren’t just friends.” John blanched and jumped away from Bane. "Don’t have a coronary, Blake. I figured you were playing for both teams. No one moons at another man the way you did at Wayne without being a little gay. Nobody cares. Rich you owe me 5 bucks!” Bane snickered at this and pulled John close again.

“I didn’t know you mooned at Wayne.”

“Not another word, Matt” The larger man leaned in and kissed him.

They spent a few more hours clearing the closet before leaving with the promise to come back in a few days to play ball with the older boys. The walk home was cozy as Bane held him close and stole kisses along the way.

**************  
The next morning Bane woke up with a hacking cough that shook the entire bed. "Not a single word, John. I'm not sick." John looked at him increduosly but stayed silent as he went to get Bane a glass of orange juice and cough medicine. He idly wondered how Bane would be like with a cold. John, for one, was a horrible patient. He'd had boyfriends in the past who were pretty adorable patients too, letting him fawn over them. When Bane scowled at the medicine and juice John decided that he would probably be a challenge. He couldn't help but grin as he coaxed the bigger man into taking the medicine and juice.

"I'm not sure this is actually helpful, Habibi. I believe you've given me pure sugar." Bane made a face and John simply kissed him.

"You'll live, you big baby." Bane grunted and pinned john on his back, holding him by the wrists. John yelped and dissolved into soft moans as Bane ground his hips into him. The bigger man grinned down at his lover smugly, atleast until he fell into a fit of coughing. With a heavy sigh he allowed John to ease him onto his back.

“This is unbearable."

“Big bad mercenary, taken down by a cold.” John snorted as Bane gave him a withering look.


End file.
